Brighter Than The Sun
by aandm20
Summary: This is an OC/Godric story that starts off when Godric is still human and will eventually lead to season two events. What if Godric wasn't alone for all those years before he met Eric. Merida is Godric's mate and they promised each other forever. They were enslaved together, they were turned together, and if the day ever comes, they will meet the true death together.


**Hello everyone! Well it seems that I've been recently attacked by a vicious 'plot-bunny' so here are the results of that! For those of you that have read my Doctor Who fic(s), no worries…I'm not abandoning them.**

**So, for this story, I've decided that when more than one language is in a chapter (like this one), I will actually write the other language and put the translations in [**_brackets_**], but the chapters in which everyone is speaking the same language...I'll just go ahead and type those completely in English. Also, I know that Godric would have originally spoken Gaulish, but seeing as it is a dead language and therefore not available on google translator, I had to improvise instead. Gaulish is an older form of Gaelic which is essentially Celtic so I used the 'Irish' translation (just use your imaginations). His Roman master speaks Latin.**

**Also, please note that even though it will be obvious that my OC was inspired from the movie "Brave", this story is not a cross-over! I'm just super jealous of Merida's Hair and I love her name.**

**Anywho…on with the story! I hope you like it!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**At Last I See The Light**

_(My Little Fox)_

__*****Sometime In The First Century B.C./Rome*****

A young boy followed reluctantly behind his master as they made their way through the market streets lined with stalls of goods towards the open courtyard that was designated that night for the use of the slave traders. Apparently, there was supposed to be a new arrival of 'stock' from Caesar's continued invasion of Gaul where the boy himself was originally from—though they were from much farther north and more inland than that of his formal costal village. His master thought it would be funny to force him to watch the cruel proceedings, but the boy had promised himself beforehand that he would refuse to show any emotions so as not to give the evil man the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

He watched as person after person was brought forward for show. Families were split apart, most likely to never see each other again, but they were the lucky if they were even sold at all. Anyone who was left unclaimed was most likely to be killed and then fed to the exotic beast that the palace kept as pets. The proceedings continued as per the norm until the final 'piece of stock' was announced. That's when something unexpected happened that would eventually lead to a major change in the boy's future—altering his life in a way that he'd no longer held any hope for.

"Deinde maxime nobis agendum est. An exotic decorem certus." The lead tradesman announced proudly. "Hoc feisty vixen est perfectae sanitas et physica condicionis." He went on to assure them and catch their attention before finally bringing forth the young female and explaining why she was so unique in comparison to the other purchases. "Mei artifici tibi filiam ducis tribus." [_And lastly, we have a very special treat. An exotic beauty to be sure. This feisty vixen is of perfect health and physical condition. My fellow tradesmen, I give you the tribal leader's only daughter._]

There was a vicious shout, small and feminine, but still vicious none the less and it was accompanied with the sounds of scuffles and the struggling grunts of men. The boy watched with a strange fascination as the guards forcefully dragged out a young girl who appeared to be about his age if not a full season younger, towards the center platform.

"Lig dom dul! Lig dom dul!" She snapped angrily, like a trapped animal. [_Let me go! Let me go!_]

She was beautiful, yes, the man had not lied. She had silver-blue eyes that were as bright as sapphires and a creamy white completion with just the slightest trace of freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was wild and curly—it flowed down to the base of her spine, just above her backside with a few thin braids doted about and was the color of blood and fire as if someone had set her head alight. Because of what little they allowed her to ware for her 'showing', the boy could see that she too was marked with tattoos that represented both her people and her acomplishments just like he was. From what he could see of her front, she had a thick, circular band (about as wide as one of his fingers) that looped around her shoulder with a smaller oval at its center. He knew that this meant that her people were most respectful to the earth; where as his own people were more partial to the water elements because they lived near the ocean which is why he himself had several zigzagged lines that wrapped around his bicep (upper arm). Also, like him (on his other bicep), on her own upper arm (opposite side of her marked shoulder) she had a set of runes that looped around like an arm-band or bracelet that he assumed were most-likely a depiction of her lineage. She also had a sun that outlined her belly-button, while his own depiction went around the front of his neck and chest like a necklace. He couldn't help but wonder if she had any markings on her back like he did as well.

The surrounding men were laughing at the poor girl's annoyance and frustration. They seemed to think that her stubbornness was endearing and the boy also noticed that most of them, including his own master, looked upon her in a way that would make even a daemon blush—and he honestly feared for her. He watched in discomfort as the men offered bids to claim her ownership, left, right, and center…..but then, to everyone's surprise (seeing as the girl was so young)…something unexpected happened. It was quick, but it was still clearly witnessed by everyone present and the sight of it ignited something in the boy's very soul that he could not ignore nor decipher.

The guards had underestimated the girl's strength and determination to escape. Suddenly and without warning, one of the guards released her arm in exchange for clutching his own to his chest which was now bleeding profusely as he let out a cry of pain. Her other arm was released just as sudden as the remaining guard fell to his knees with a grunting-hiss. The girl had viciously bitten into the first before she'd sent a kick with crippling force into the second's groin. Then, without the slightest bit of hesitation, she leapt away from the platform to make a run for it. She seemed to practically dance through the arms of the men who attempted to recapture her—easily eluding them like a fox.

He watched as she franticly searched her surrounding for a means of escape and for a brief moment when they'd made eye contact, he sent her a look that promised trust and stepped an inch to the side so she would understand that if she ran in his direction, he would not stop her. She gave him a small smirk and gratefully took immediate advantage of his generous offer to disappear through the marketplace and made to sprint in that direction. Unfortunately, neither of them thought to keep an eye on the boy's master who was still standing nearby and had witnessed the two's quick exchange. He smirked at their foolishness and in the blink of an eye, he'd moved to block the small gap his slave had made for the girl and appeared just in time to grab her by the throat and effectively lifted her up so she dangled a few inches off the ground and held her in place as if she'd weighed nothing.

Her eyes widened in fear and both children let out a gasp of shock at the sudden action. Regrettably, with how tightly he was blocking her airway, the gasp cost her the remaining oxygen she'd had and brought black spots to her vision and made her too weak to struggle. Just as her sight was turning to black, the man stared into her eyes and she heard him let out a feral, growling hiss, before she completely fell into unconsciousness. He then flung her limp body to the boy for him to carry and tossed a bag of gold coins to the feet of the trader she'd originally belonged to.

"Illa mea est." His master claimed in a tone of voice and with look in his eyes that seemed to promise a swift death to anyone who tried to argue. [_She is MINE._]

The other men straightened themselves out and backed away with looks of fear while others stood their ground, simply giving his master a slight nod of their heads in acknowledgement.

"Veni puer." His master called over his shoulder as if speaking to a dog after abruptly turning with his robs billowing from the quick movement as he started to make his way back towards his villa. [_Come boy._]

The boy obeyed his master even though his own mind was screaming at him to take the girl and run away, but sadly, it was impossible. Seeing as he had to carry her, he knew that they would be easily caught and then beaten for the act of disobedience. So, instead, he carefully cradled the girl's body to his chest like a new found treasure and followed his master as quickly as he could. There was just something about her that drew him in. He feared for her safety and felt that he should try to protect her as best as he was able. He wanted to be near her and take care of her and he desperately hoped that once she awakened that she too would desire to be his friend.

When their master finally stormed through the front atrium of his private villa with a snap of his fingers, the other slaves immediately jumped to attention. One man collected his discarded sandals and outer robe while others brought forth trays of exotic fruits and wine that he of course ignored with a wave of his hand before two of his concubines adoringly draped themselves around his shoulders…it was disgusting.

"Praeparate puella et parati ferrum calidu." Their master called out to no one in particular. [_Prepare the girl and ready the hot iron._]

The boy stiffened at his words and tightened his grip on the girl in his arms; bring her closer to his chest. The women had to literally pry her away from him. Their master took notice of this and sent the boy a malicious grin. Before he realized what was happening, their master had taken hold of his hair so as to forcefully drag him into another room where he was then flung to the ground and held in place by two other men.

Only a few minutes passed before two other men dragged the girl into the room as well, now garbed in the same gray, ankle length toga-like dress as the other females he kept. It was halter style to leave their shoulders, arms, and backs completely exposed for his viewing pleasure as well as slits that ran up to their hips to make them more easily accessible. She was left to collapse in a heap at her new master's feet as she had only just started to come back into consciousness. The boy watched, sadly, as she struggled to support herself on her hands and knees, swaying slightly with dizziness. The boy thrashed against the men that held him which caused his master to let out a sadistic laugh before he turned and knelt next to his new slave. The boy growled angrily when he roughly grabbed her chin to stare into her fearful eyes.

"Nach bhfuil tú go fírinneach ar áilleacht a bhfuil tú…." Their master commented, having switched to their native language so the girl could understand. "…Táim ag tnúth le briseadh tú isteach." He added before kissing her soundly on the lips and flinging her once more to the floor. [_You truly are a beauty aren't you...I look forward to breaking you in._]

And with that said, he motioned for the two men that had brought her in to turn her over and hold down her arms. He then grabbed the hot iron from the nearby fire and brought it over to them. With one last malevolent look towards the struggling boy, he placed his foot on her back to hold her in place before he pressed the glowing red end of the metal rod onto her right shoulder blade so as to brand her with his insignia, officially and permanently marking her as his property. The boy grimaced and closed his eyes at the sound of her gut retching cry of pain. The haunting sound tore at his heart.

When it was over, the men and their master left the room so that the children were alone to do as they pleased until they were needed. As soon as they were gone, the boy quickly moved over to check that the girl was okay. She curled herself into a little ball and sobbed. He couldn't stand to see her cry so he did his best to try and sooth her by running his fingers through her hair and making 'shhhing' noises.

"Ciúin anois….beidh tú ceart go leor." He encouraged softly. "Beidh mé ag aire a thabhairt duit, geallaim." He added in assurance. [_Quiet now...you will be alright. I will look after you, I promise._]

The girl crawled up and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy's middle which had caught him off guard, causing him to fall back onto his backside. It was a pleasant surprise though for he did not think she would take to him so quickly. He decided to continue his soothing ministrations seeing as they appeared to be working and began to slowly rock her back and forth.

"Is é mo ainm Godric. Cad iad na iarr tú?" He prompted in the hope that she would speak to him. [_My name is Godric. What are you called?_]

He smiled thankfully when he heard her oblige.

"Merida." She claimed and then looked up at his face with tears still in her eyes. "Tá tú an buachaill as roimh ... an ceann a thriail chun cabhrú liom?" She asked curiously. [_Merida. You are the boy from before...the one who tried to help me?_]

"Yes." He replied. [_Yes._]

"An raibh a goideadh tú ar shiúl ó do bhaile freisin?" She questioned. [_Were you stolen away from your home too?_]

"Sea, bhí mé." He answered. [_Yes, I was._]

"Tá tú mo chara anois ansin, yes?" She sniffled. [_You are my friend now then, yes?_]

"Ar ndóigh." He confirmed as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Bhí tú an-cróga lá atá inniu ann mo sionnach beag." He affirmed. [_Of course. You were very brave today my little fox._]

She giggled at this and his eyes went wide. He decided that he very much enjoyed this new sound and the fact that he had been the one to cause it.

"Is é sin an rud ar a dtugtar mo athair dom." She confessed. [_That is what my father called me._]

He grinned at her and kissed her forehead making her gasp in surprise.

"Ach is tú mo sionnach beag anois." He declared. [_But you are MY little fox now._]

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Well…that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can knock it out. Oddly enough, I do have a few other chapters already finished, but I can't seem to type them in the right order.**

**Anyways…please let me know what you think of it so far!**


End file.
